


Sea Salt

by kjonginexo



Series: Lifeguard 88 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, a lot of fluff, relationship sekai, sekai - Freeform, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun and Jongin, his pretty lifeguard, and their sweet relationship.the description doesn't give this fic justice.





	Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

> read the first part for more background.
> 
> The requested sequel, I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Sehun stood with his back leaned against the cobalt blue convertible, arms crossed over his chest as the darkly tinted black sunglasses sat comfortably on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were scanning the beach, looking for lifeguard 88, his sun-kissed boyfriend that could make any heart race and burst in their chest. His thick newly blonde hair was bouncing in the stronger winds brought in from the tide, khaki shorts wavering in the wind as his open light pink button down blew back against the car. His tongue darted against his thin pink lips, looking anywhere he could for his Jongin.

It was Friday, the start of their weekend, it was Sehun's turn to come visit Jongin and as of now he was having a rough time doing exactly that. Although, his problem lightened away as he saw said boyfriend walk out of the public beach bathrooms with red swim trunks in hand. On his body was a button down dark blue shirt with green palm leaf prints across it, buttoned all the way up to two buttons to expose some of the broad chest and canvas shorts. Sehun smiled, pushing himself off the car to walk over to Jongin and eventually broke into a run as he crashed his body against his boyfriends. Fingers hooking into his hair after his arms were thrown around his neck, burying his face in the soft warm crook of it with a kiss pressed to the skin.

“Hi, I missed you.” Jongin's strong arms were brought around Sehun, fingers holding his shirt as he turned his head to kiss Sehun’s temple, a gentle smile curling on his full plush lips. “I miss you too. Even if we just saw one another Wednesday.” Wednesday was Jongin’s day off and Sehun always scheduled himself a longer lunch just to see his boyfriend. After two months of dating he's adjusted his schedule to Jongin’s now, he knows the routine like the back of his hand.

“Two hours with you isn't enough. I need full weekends, I am a little hard to upkeep you know.” Sehun lifted his head and said with a teasing smile on his lips and a giggle, noses nudging over one another. “I know, but I like you for it anyway. C’mon, Jongdae and Minseok are waiting for us at that cute little barbecue place with the pink umbrellas.” Sehun nodded, sliding his hand into Jongin’s and let their fingers interlace with one another. 

 

Sehun enjoyed dating Jongin, it wasn't much of a secret either despite him acting like it was. His happiness was broadcasted in ways he never noticed but his friends certainly did. One thing Sehun really enjoyed about Jongin was how easily he fell into being friends with his own, they all took such a liking to him and it seemed like Jongin really adored them as well. He clicked the easiest with Kyungsoo at first, it was a shock to Sehun to learn that Jongin was actually a little shy.

Kyungsoo warmed him up and soon he was engulfed completely by Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Chanyeol was the first to notice the little details of Oh Sehun’s newly diagnosed happiness. For one, he smiled more. Sehun thought he smiled plenty but turns out he was plenty wrong. He caught himself smiling more often after it was pointed out by the gangly giant. He smiled at random animes he thought Jongin would like, chocolate ice cream in the freezer section of the store, fried chicken, the color purple since Jongin thought it was peaceful. He even caught himself smiling at pink hair dye since Jongin thought about dyeing his hair a rose gold pink, he said it would compliment the bronze color of his skin. Sehun didn't disagree.

Secondly, he told stupid jokes. To be fair, his jokes came from Jongin. He didn't think they were very funny, but he still laughed mainly because Jongin's laughter was infectious. His laughter was bubbles of joy bursting from his throat and chest, flowing in anyone's body like a happy virus that couldn't be contained. Sehun laughed at every joke to the point that tears would prickle in the corners of his eyes and face would go red. So, naturally, he repeated those jokes and felt a laugh on the border of tumbling past his lips. Chanyeol was the only one who laughed, Baekhyun groaned, and Kyungsoo glared at him and asked every time ‘let me guess, Jongin told you that one?’ Sehun would nod, Kyungsoo would say ‘keep his terrible jokes away from us please.’

Thirdly, and this was one Sehun never expected, he was affectionate. Sehun appreciated everything but he never expressed that appreciation with words. No huge gestures, nothing small enough that could be noticed, it was all obscenely small gestures that no one thought to even look at until it was held under a magnifying glass. Now, his gestures are bigger, words of love and appreciation fall from his mouth. Instead of merciless teasing, he throws compliments in here and there that have made Baekhyun vocally thank Jongin for softening Sehun up. 

Dating Jongin was like a breath of fresh air on a stuffy humid day. It's nothing like it was dating Luhan, rushed and impatient, needy, give and give and receive nothing back on both ends. Steaming on lust and desperation to not be alone, it was a relationship that was simmering on a few broken bases while the rest of the stature fell apart. Sehun found himself liking the way Jongin listened to him so attentively. As if every word that fell from Sehun’s lips was the most important thing in the world. He also liked that he could do the same for Jongin, he found that listening to Jongin’s day would come to be the highlight of his own.

He enjoyed the feeling of Jongin’s naturally warm body huddled close to his cooler temperature one. Their hands laced together and heat radiating onto his soft palm from the gentle roughness of the others. He liked when Jongin would compliment him, tell him how beautiful he looked when Sehun sent him a selca; more importantly, he liked how it felt telling Jongin he looks beautiful. They fell asleep on the phone together every night since Jongin said he felt better with Sehun there on the other line. At first he didn't understand, but now he takes comfort in it. It's the second best thing to waking up to Jongin sleeping in the morning underneath the yellow yolk colored sun rays beaming down on the bronze skin, black hair askew against the stark white pillows or soft lilac pillow cases.

Lips full and jut out into a pout, eyelashes gently resting on his cheeks. There was nothing more beautiful in the world, Sehun thought, than his boyfriend next to him peacefully sleeping. Jongin reminded Sehun of an October sunset. Cool weather that wasn't sticky hot, purple hues coloring the deep red leaves and pink hues only enhancing the purple of the color changing leaves. Some falling off the trees and landing on the sidewalk, or red and orange leaves in contrast to the bright green grass. It was all peaceful and relaxing, beautiful and something everyone needed to see once in their lives. Sehun thought Jongin was all of that, but he was glad not everyone saw the side of Jongin he saw, he was glad he got to keep his boyfriend to himself and see the October sunset unravel in his hands and kiss the ethereal being himself to have the comfort and beauty pour past the pouty lips into his own thinner ones. 

 

The restaurant was cute, he didn't know what Jongin was talking about at first but soon the pink umbrellas with white flowers refreshed vibrantly in his mind once they arrived to the location. Jongin parked the car in a spacious enough spot, insisting to Sehun he wouldn't scratch the car. Jongin could drive well but when it came to parking it wasn't necessarily his strong suit. Their hands found one another after they exited the car and walked to the entrance of the hut style restaurant. The inside was terribly cramped and incredibly hot, making the only option to eat outside which Sehun was fine with anyway.

The bamboo fans above were only circulating hot steamy muggy indoor heat from the grills in the open kitchen, the tables were too close and too cramped together and besides, he wanted to sit under a pink umbrella. “We already have a party waiting for us.” Jongin commented politely, walking past the host after seeing Jongdae and Minseok, two overly adorable boyfriends who were close friends to Jongin. Jongdae had feline like features, a Cheshire the cat smile, wide yet narrow shaped cat like eyes, high cheekbones that were more prominent that Sehun’s gave his face a thinner and sleeker impression.

Especially when his face was framed with black hair. Minseok on the other hand looked young, it was a shock to Sehun to learn he was 27. Minseok had a slightly fuller face compared to Jongdae’s and wide innocent doe like eyes, thinner red lips and black hair that was always gelled down and parted to the right. Some days it had a few curls in the ends but mainly it was all gelled and styled. They dressed in tropical print shirts, Jongdae had his shirt half buttoned up whereas Minseok stayed conservative for the sake of the innocent public around them. “Hey guys.” Jongin broke out into a grin, giving the two hugs and soon the two have Sehun warm welcoming hugs. Everyone smelled like sea salt around him, it was a smell he had adjusted to around his fifth date with Jongin.

“Hi Jongin, Sehun, I'm glad you guys could make it.” Jongdae smiled happily, his usual loud voice was turned down a few octaves and for that Sehun was thankful. He took the time to speak now with a friendly wave. “Jongin wouldn't miss it for the world, I haven't even kissed him yet since he was such in a rush to get here.” Minseok laughed at that while Jongdae smiled in amusement. Jongdae reminded Sehun of Baekhyun, he didn't want to think about if the two ever met. “You know he's a brat Jongin, you could've kissed him.” Minseok playfully teased while Sehun smiled at the shy expression on his boyfriend's face.

“Yeah, Jongin, I'm bratty. You could have kissed me.” Jongdae reached over and flicked Sehun’s arm. “Jongin doesn't have to constantly serve an overly demanding princess now does he?” Sehun glared playfully while Jongin laughed, scooting his chair closer to kiss his cheek. “Be nice to my boyfriend, Dae. We aren't Minseok and we don't have to deal with your snarky comments. I don't know how he does it if we’re being honest.” Jongdae mocked a gasp, hand placed over his chest. “I can't believe this is the treatment I get.” 

The waitress came over, took their drink order of four waters with lemon wedges in their drinks. They got the family style grilled beef with a large bowl of kimchi, Jongin tears kimchi apart. He loves kimchi, and Sehun thought it was cute when he ate too many pieces at once and started to whine about how his mouth was going numb from the spice. “So, are you guys going to move in together at some point?”

The conversation took a swift turn as they looked at Minseok, Jongin’s hand now comfortably resting on Sehun’s thigh. “It's only been two months, we hadn't really talked about it.” Jongin nodded, speaking and choosing his words carefully. Sehun thought about it if he were to be honest. He thought about living on the island in Jongin’s quaint cabana style house, but at the same time, he doesn't fit in here but he could if he tried. His lifestyle was the bustle and nightlife of Busan, food carts and people shoving past one another, late night coffee shops, clubs that smelled of sweat and alcohol, fancy clothes shops, etc. He has to remind himself that Busan is only an hour away, and that he won't die without it. He doesn't think about Jongin living in Busan ever.

Sehun could find a place here, he could fit in and become one with the island. Plus, if he moved out here, he knew his friends would follow since they love the island. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both have already talked about real estate being not too shabby compared to Busan. Jongin though belonged here. He belonged somewhere near a beach with the wind messing up his hair, sea salt smell engraved into his clothes with a mix of sweet cologne, a gritty sand feeling against his skin after a shift of being in the sun all day, bronze skin glowing radiantly in front of the shining blue waters.

Red swim trunks nestled just below his hips, half naked all day. It's where he belonged. Jongin and Sehun could go for weekend vacations to the city, Jongin did like the city. But he could never belong, he knew his boyfriend’s heart would forever be lost in the crashing sea foam of the waves against the shore. “Two months isn't too soon. Talking about it at least establishes the thought that you both see a bigger future with each other.” Minseok spoke, shaking Sehun out of his thoughts. “We’ll get there at our own pace, sir. We all can’t be a might as well married couple like you and your wife there.”

Sehun commented playfully, fingers tapping against the table until Jongin’s hand laced in Sehun’s, silencing the tapping. “Uh, who says I’m the wife?” Jongdae asked, hands holding his head with his eyebrow raised. “Ask your husband, he’s made claims of you being his little wife very often.” Jongin commented, laughing as the four waters were set down on the comfortable wooden table.

Sehun fiddled with the bright green straw to stir around the lemon in the glass cup, watching the beads of water from the condensation slick down the cup. He listened to the three talk about plans, Jongin discussed working at a dance studio as a teacher (finally), Minseok planned to work in a bakery, and Jongdae take on an office job. Sehun only smiled and said he continued his plan to be an office worker for the high end fashion company in Busan.

The thought of Minseok’s words echoed louder in his head, he was zoned out now in his maze of thoughts. Jongin would be worth the 45 minute drive to an hour to commute to work back and forth, he sees something with Jongin, he just wants to know if the other felt the same. A few soft kisses to the shell of his ear caught his attention, he hadn’t noticed the arm around his waist. Now he was completely absorbed in the sweet cologne smell and faint breath from Jongin’s nostrils hitting the skin on his neck behind his ears. “You okay?” Sehun nodded, leaning into Jongin’s side.

He had lied a little bit, he wasn’t too okay, he was worried sick that his boyfriend didn’t see the future he did, and even though it was only two months into their relationship, Sehun wanted to know Jongin at least saw as far as he did. “We’ll talk when we get back to the house, okay? I know you well enough by now baby.” Sehun smiled faintly up at his boyfriend and pressed a gentle kiss to his nose, resting his forehead against the other’s. “Thank you.” 

The meal itself was delicious and Sehun made a few mentions about wanting to come back here again. They bid Jongdae and Minseok a goodbye and the ride back was rather peaceful. Jongin’s hand was on Sehun’s thigh, thumb gently rubbing small circles into his knee. His blonde hair was blowing freely in the wind, eyes closed and leaned back against the seat with his hand over Jongin's.

He liked these moments where it felt like it was only him and his boyfriend in the world. He adored that thought that everything were simple and he could just sit on Jongin’s lap and give him deep breathtaking kisses and see kiss swollen lips smiling back up at him in a hazy happy sated look. Sehun liked that look on Jongin so much, happy and sated, lips red and swollen from all their kissing, the gleam in his eyes told Sehun there was really no place he would rather be. Sehun definitely knew his favorite place was anywhere near close to Jongin and there was nowhere he'd rather be when he was close to him.

Jongin was almost intoxicating but in the best possible way. Sehun was positively drawn to him, and as far as Sehun could tell, Jongin was drawn to him as well. Jongin would make an excuse to touch him anywhere, text him reminders of self care to his boyfriend everyday, fall asleep with him on the phone every night, go out of his way to make sure their plans follow through to see one another. In one occasion, Sehun couldn't make it to see him since work was keeping him late so Jongin showed up to his job with takeout in one hand and flowers in the other. It made Sehun’s heart beat triple its normal rate in his chest, needless to say, they were both so taken with one another and it was like they lived in their own world together. Sehun liked that world, he wished their own world were real. 

 

Sehun walked behind Jongin into the cabana styled house. It was a cute home so Sehun thought, it was off the ground and took some stairs to enter into. The patio deck had dark brown wicker furniture with slate grey and white striped cushions on the wicker couches. Contrary to the very tropical outside of the house, it was very minimalist and modern on the inside. It didn’t hold back on the Jongin touches to it though.

Slate grey couches with lilac and white throw pillows were on the couch, on the coffee table was a folded up tea set, and in the corner was a nook of neatly organized movies on a black shelf. Around the living room were pictures in frames, some of Jongdae and Minseok with Jongin, a few others with another guy named Yixing or Zitao, some family pictures and of course there were many pictures with Jongin and dogs. It was endearing to see, it was like stepping into Jongin’s home was the first time judging by how widely he smiled at all the pictures, or the same crumpled up blanket on the couch, the two cute matching salt and pepper shakers sitting on the dining room table. It felt sort of like home to Sehun, he liked it, and anywhere Jongin was that was home.

His fingers slipped away from his boyfriend’s as Jongin kissed Sehun’s cheek before going into the kitchen. Jongin did this quite often, he liked to light a clean linen scented candle before sitting down next to Sehun, it was in their routine, Jongin would light the candle and Sehun would kick his shoes off by the door before sitting down on the couch, throw the blanket over him and wait patiently with a pout on his lips for his boyfriend to come back. Sehun curled on the couch with the black blanket over his body, fingers hooking into the plush fabric while his lips curled into a needy pout which encouraged a chuckle to fall from Jongin’s lips.

“You look so cute when you pout, you know?” Sehun’s face heated, spreading across his nose and cheeks up to the tip of his ears and down the back of his neck. “Actually, you have the cutest pout. Pouts were made for pretty lips like yours.” He mumbled, head tilted down with a wide shy smile, lip taken in between his teeth. The couch cushion dipped in at Jongin’s weight, gentle fingers lifted his chin up. They smiled at each other before their foreheads bumped together, lips pressing together in a gentle sweet kiss that made immediately made Sehun sigh in contentment into the full plush lips.

He lifted his arms to bring them over Jongin’s shoulders, thinner fingers threading into the ends of his hair. The kiss was simple and sweet, lips moving against one another in synch. Jongin’s hands rested on Sehun’s hips, lifting him to pull him onto his lap, Sehun’s favorite place to be. His boyfriend broke their kiss, lips slicked and slightly puffy just the way Sehun liked to see them. “What happened at dinner tonight baby?” Jongin’s fingers rubbed light circles into Sehun’s side, looking at him patiently with every trace of genuine concern. Sehun didn’t want to keep it from him, and he knew it would be better to let it out than keep it in out of fear of scaring him away.

“What Minseok said at dinner about moving in together. I’m not saying we have to move in together now, two months is too soon I agree. But, like, what he said about um, seeing a future together. I see that with you. I worry that you don’t see it.” Jongin smiled at Sehun’s careful choice words. It was a smile that Sehun was used to seeing whenever he said something that Jongin found cute, or agreed with when it came to their relationship. His facial expression looked fond, his smile was sweet and thick with affection. “I see that with you too. Tell me what you see in your mind. I want to know.”

Sehun smiled now, he lifted his head a little bit to make full eye contact with his boyfriend. Eyes looked gentle, fond, patient, caring and brimmed with concern. “I see myself living here with you. You fit in here, you look beautiful here, sure you may look nice in Busan but here on Dongbaeksom, this is where you belong. I can fit in anywhere as long as you’re by my side.” Jongin’s smile got wider, showing teeth now, hands moving to hold Sehun’s face in his hands. “I see you fitting in anywhere. Do you want to be here?” Sehun nodded, he wasn’t lying, he did think it would be nice to live near a beach with his boyfriend. The thought made warmth swell in his heart. “I do.” He hummed, their fingers laced together after moving their hands across their bodies to find one another. “We’re on the same page, we want the same things. I see myself with you for a while, baby. Now, do you want to grab some drinks and we can relax?” 

Sehun lifted his long legs to climb out of Jongin’s lap to walk into the kitchen. “Wine or beer?” Sehun asked, pushing his hair away from his eyes as his bare feet padded against the tiles into the kitchen. “Hold on.” Jongin grunted, getting up and disappeared into the bedroom that had the door cracked open. Sehun looked around in the fridge for the beer he likes, Coronita, but it seems like wine would be his only option.

Shortly he heard a thunk noise on the counter, then soft music playing. It was western music he didn’t recognize, Jongin listened to more music than Sehun did, even if he couldn’t understand the language well. Jongin’s warm hands were on his hips now, pulling him away from the fridge for his back to rest against the warm chest. He giggled, leaning his head back on Jongin’s shoulder starting to sway with the tug of the other male. Hands resting over Jongin’s as he nudged his foot up to shut the fridge door, turning his head to press a line of delicate kisses to the tanned sharp jawline. “Dance with me, Sehun.” Jongin hummed out lowly, bringing his head back to press his lips to Sehun’s in a chaste kiss, waiting for the nod from him.

Once he did nod, Jongin’s hand linked with Sehun’s to twirl him to face one another, arms draped comfortably around his hips, Sehun’s hands resting on the back of Jongin’s neck, foreheads resting together as they swayed together. Jongin didn’t sing very often, he was insecure about it but listening to his deeper voice fill the room with hums to the song, he felt so warm and secure. He loved hearing him, what he loved more was the cute sweet giggles pouring from his lips at the gentle lingering kisses to the individual upper and bottom plush lips. Jongin parted his lips to catch Sehun’s lips in a gentle kiss, their lips parted a bit further for their tongues to meet against one another, sliding past into their mouths to explore each other’s mouths. Sehun liked the feeling of Jongin’s tongue against his own, flicking up against the roof of his mouth, sucking on his tongue with a soft whimper at the way Jongin’s fingers dug into Sehun’s hips.

  
Their lips moved together feverishly, hands roaming along one another’s bodies as soft whimpers and deep light groans filled the kitchen, the song swallowed the sounds but in Sehun’s ears that’s all he could hear. His back hit the pantry door with a slight thud to his head, he ignored the dull pain to pull on Jongin’s hair, spreading his legs apart to have their hips rut against one another. Unfortunately, Jongin’s hips stayed still even as he sucked on Sehun’s tongue and pulled away shortly after to nip and suck on Sehun’s bottom lip. He could feel the smirk carving in on Jongin’s lips at the satisfied pleased whimpers from his boyfriend. Their kiss broke apart, all Sehun’s eyes could focus on was the slick wet red lips of the other male, their panting louder than the music in his ears, eye contact intense and strong. “Wine, that sounds good.” Jongin spoke out quietly, flashing Sehun a smirk ridden smile. Sehun groaned, leaning his head back against the pantry. “Pour us two cups, tease.” Jongin giggled, kissing Sehun’s cheek. “I always make up for it.” 

 

Alcohol was the worst morning breath that Sehun ever encountered, and for the life of him he wondered why his drunk state of mind didn’t bother to brush his teeth. His mouth was dry yet sticky from the bitter liquid of the merlot from last night. His eyes were still kept closed, lips parting and mouth opening to rid of the sticky feeling. His hands were balled into fists as he rubbed at his eyes to open them, immediately regretting it after the yellow sun poured into the room. He got off the bed and trudged his way into the bathroom, sleepily rubbing his eyes and shortly after his hands were fumbling to find the right faucet.

He turned on the cold water and ran his toothbrush he kept at Jongin’s underneath the water, toothpaste flattening underneath it and shortly he brushed his teeth, finally managing to look at himself in the mirror. In a few words, he was a damn mess. His blonde hair was askew and spread out in all different places, his face was slightly swollen from sleep, lips dried out and puffier than normal but not in an attractive way. He swished out his mouth and combed his fingers through his hair. His body was carefully laid back into the bed, careful not to disturb his slumbering boyfriend. He looked so beautiful, Sehun thought. His hair was spread against the lilac pillows, lips swollen from sleep but in a way it made his pout all the splendid. Sehun wasn’t lying when he said Jongin’s lips were why pouts existed, his lips looked so soft and sweet, he looked so soft and sweet. Sehun usually let his boyfriend sleep and played with the soft strands of hair but he couldn’t help himself.

He leaned down and presses his lips softly to Jongin’s bottom lip with a faint nip. The male stirred beneath him but it didn’t wake him, so he kept going. He straddled himself over his boyfriend and dragged the blanket down, he was thankful Jongin always slept without a shirt, it made his experience a lot easier. His head dipped down to scatter kisses on the underside of Jongin’s sharp collarbones, lips trailing down in the center of his chest, letting his tongue trail along the warm chest. He didn’t grimace at the slightly salty taste of Jongin’s overnight sweat, the man was a heater but whenever he was drunk he might as well be a sauna.

His kisses trailed to the toned abs, nipping here and there to mark what was his, giggling faintly at the breathy sigh coming from his sleeping boyfriend, stirring gently beneath him. Fingers grazing down the thicker thighs as his lips came in contact to the jutting hipbones, marking both with deep maroon marks that couldn’t be hidden in Jongin’s swim trunks that sat beneath his hipbones. The deeper grunt filled the room, hand making his way to Sehun’s hair, brushing it away from his eyes. “Come here.” Jongin’s morning voice was scratchy and gruff, it always made Sehun swoon internally.  

He did as he was told, scooting himself up on Jongin’s body to press his lips to the others. It was rough, he could feel Jongin’s semi hard on pressing into his thigh and it made him smirk. Most mornings he would care about Jongin’s morning breath (Jongin’s drunk state remembered to brush his teeth, Sehun could taste the faint trails of mint), but he couldn’t be bothered right now. Hands were holding his lithe hips now, rutting them down against Jongin’s thigh causing a moan to slip past his lips at the unexpected friction.

Sehun’s fingers found their way to Jongin’s hair, carding through it to tug at it as his mouth was being coaxed open by the eager tongue of his boyfriend. For someone who just woke up, he was surely full of energy that Sehun was racing to match. Jongin’s dominant tongue pinned Sehun’s down, sucking on it with a tease of his teeth earning himself a breathy muffled moan from his boyfriend, tugging a bit rougher at the strands of black hair. Sehun willed himself to pull away to take a breath, looking down at his boyfriend through very light and soft pants, hips moving their position now to grind his cock against Jongin’s.

“You look so beautiful in the morning, I couldn’t help myself.” Jongin’s confident smirk faded into one that was more fond, sweet, the way he looked at Sehun was like they were stuck in a frame of time and it was only them. “Nothing compares to you, baby boy.” Jongin’s grip on Sehun’s hips was rougher, flipping them over for Sehun to be beneath him. He liked this view of his boyfriend, his hairline was already starting to form a sweat, not hot enough for his whole body to form a sheen of sweat that made his whole body shine like Sehun liked. Jongin’s hands danced across Sehun’s bare chest, hands grazing over his body in a way that set Sehun on fire.

It was such a contrast to how Jongin was rolling his hips against him, Jongin’s hands were sensual and slow, sweet and soft, while Jongin’s hips were filled with a dancer’s grace that contained heat and roughness to them. Sehun was panting, his cock was hardening now and he could definitely feel Jongin’s against his. “More, give me more.” His whine wasn’t horribly needy but it was needy enough to make Jongin smirk. “If you insist, take off your boxers.” His voice was gentle but dominant, sending a trail of shivers along his spine.

His fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers, slipping them down his soft milky thighs, bending his knees to pull it down past his ankles. He tossed the article of clothing on the floor, sitting up as Jongin prepped his fingers by warming the generous amount of lube poured onto his fingers. His lips attached to Jongin’s jawline, trailing his lips to the full plush ones he loved being enveloped in. His hands dropped to the waistband of Jongin’s boxers, waiting for Jongin to comply as he stripped them off, dropping them on the floor somewhere. It was Jongin who broke the kiss, panting with a breathless smile on his lips.

“Lay down for me, relax, baby.” Sehun whined, lips pouting up at Jongin but he knew better than to argue since Jongin only did what was best for Sehun. He lied back, impatiently sighing up at Jongin, needily tugging on his wrist after his fingers curled around it. “Please.” He couldn’t describe how Jongin made him become so needy and so easily worked up by just a few touches here and there, but everything about Jongin made his knees buckle and a whiny brat. Jongin circled the tip of his finger around Sehun’s rim, teasingly slipping the tip in, pushing in just barely with a slight wriggle. It was hardly enough, it wasn’t even a slight sip of enough.

“You fucker do something.” Sehun groaned out frustrated, making Jongin chuckle and press a lingering kiss to his lips. “Bratty, sh, I’ll take care of you.” Jongin’s finger pushed in deeper at the last word of his sentence, Sehun letting out a relieved sigh as his hips rolled down onto the single insert. Sehun liked Jongin’s fingers, he liked the thicker feeling of them, he liked thickness over length he always had. “Stay still.” Jongin said, strong and unwavering so Sehun nodded with a hitch breath stuck in his throat. His hips were stilled against the bed as Jongin pushed his finger into Sehun’s hole, speeding up his finger until Sehun was panting and whining beneath him. “More.” Jongin liked when Sehun voiced himself, Sehun learned quickly that Jongin was someone who liked to please.

Jongin took his time pushing in his second finger, it was slow but Sehun liked the way Jongin took his time to make sure Sehun was properly taken care of. His fingers moved slow until Sehun adjusted, scissoring his fingers in quick motions and curled his fingers more upward until they hit the bundle of nerves. Sehun’s head was back against the bed with eyes staring at the ceiling, loud pants combined with a swirl of breathy whines and whimpers leaving his lips. “Kiss me.” Sehun requested quietly, making Jongin smile as he leaned down to press their lips to a dirty kiss. Sehun made it sinful with the moans leaving his lips and how his tongue worked at Jongin’s, making the other man muffle deeper grunts into his mouth.

Jongin didn’t wait for Sehun to request more as he worked in a third finger, starting slow until it wasn’t unbearably tight anymore. His fingers thrusting in quicker than he had before, curling his fingers to hit at Sehun’s prostate in teasing brushes with his fingertips. Sehun pulled away after sinking his teeth gently into the full bottom lip, sucking on it with a moan making him pull away. “I’m ready, please, fuck me.”

Jongin removed his fingers, their lips meeting in a dirty sloppy kiss, tongues brushing over one another as Sehun took the condom from Jongin and rolled it on his cock. Sehun liked doing that part, he liked feeling the shudder go through Jongin’s body at the way Sehun’s fingers dragged out against his cock. Jongin broke away but just barely, lips still touching and forehead resting against one another as Sehun let a faint gasp fall from his lips at Jongin’s tip pressing at his hole.

Slowly, Jongin pushed into Sehun, he had his eyes shut and now his head was lulled back. Jongin always filled him up with his thickness, it always burned his thighs in a good way he couldn’t feel himself ever getting tired of. Jongin pushed in until he bottomed out, trailing his lips down Sehun’s throat with his tongue trailing over it, nipping with faint sucks against the milky skin earning himself whimpers.

“Move.” Sehun managed to whine out, and soon Jongin’s hips pulled back and snapped forward with dancer’s grace. Jongin’s thrusts were always elegant, suave, loose even but they felt so good. His cock always hit Sehun perfectly, the right angle every time that made Sehun reduce down into whimpers and moans that were breathless, stuck between pants and wants to speak. His hand moved down to his cock that was spilling over with precome, taking in the sound of Jongin’s throaty grunts and moans against his throat or behind his ear, against his lips pouring into his mouth.

Their breaths were hot against their skin, he pumped at his cock quickly as Jongin’s hips snapped forward to hit Sehun’s prostate. He clenched around Jongin as a loud moan fell from his lips, head jolting back with his back arching up to make his chest bump into Jongin’s, smiling through his sounds at the louder groan from his boyfriend. “Fuck, Sehun, you’re always so good for me.” Jongin groaned out, thrusting now with more force with the loose grace of a dancer to hit Sehun’s prostate. His thighs were starting to shake between the way Jongin thrust into him and the flick of the wrist of his own hand against his cock.

“Close, close.” Sehun breathed out in a desperate whimper, eyes opening to look at Jongin. The sheen of sweat and pleasured look on his face made his cock twitch and clench around Jongin once more, grunting out at the scratchy groan passing from Jongin’s lips. “Come for me.” Jongin groaned out, snapping his hips forward to hit Sehun directly on the bundle of nerves, making Sehun shoot white ropes of come against the bronze chest. Jongin came a few thrusts after, pressing gentle but lazy kisses to one another’s lips. 

Sehun pressed lazy kisses to Jongin’s lips as he pulled out, wincing as he pulled out with a little giggle, smiling up at his boyfriend. His hand pushed the black sweat matted down hair away from his forehead, looking him over. “Shower?” “Shower.” 

 

They sat on dock, legs swinging against the sea salt breeze. Their hands were laced together, Jongin’s thumb brushing over the back of Sehun’s knuckles. Sehun smiled over at Jongin who was adorned in a thin breezy baby blue t-shirt, khaki shorts, and sperry’s. Sehun was happy with his current relationship, he was happy with how his life was going now. They were sweet together, they balanced off one another like honey and chamomile tea.

Jongin was Sehun’s anchor, Sehun was his guiding road home. He didn’t know where they were going to head and that was okay since he felt like that they both wanted the same things, he felt like if they would stay together they would. He wanted to stay together with his boyfriend for as long as time allowed them to be together. Sehun leaned over and pressed his lips to Jongin’s lips in a sweet chaste kiss, smiling up at him with a faint hum. “I adore you, Jongin.” Jongin smiled down at him, pressing a kiss onto the supple cupid’s bow. “I adore you as well, Sehun.”


End file.
